Molly y el doctor
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Wholock. Reichenbach fall. Lo que Sherlock le pide a Molly es que vaya a ver a "El Doctor" (Doctor undécimo después de los POnd's pero antes de Oswin Oswald).


Se peinó como siempre, desayunó lo de siempre y salió de casa a la hora de siempre.

Su vida era un horrible y aburrida rutina, estaba harta de lo mismo pero no sabía cómo salir, llevaba demasiado tiempo estancada, ya había olvidado lo que se sentía tener una aventura, hacer algo incorrecto, sentir que el corazón se te acelera por la adrenalina y reírte como idiota aunque sabes que hay riesgos o vendrá un castigo.

Pero algo pasa hoy, lo sabe porque Sherlock parece triste, ¿qué será lo que le molesta?, ojalá pudiera acceder a sus pensamientos, Molly ha deseado eso muchas veces, tener una llave mágica al palacio mental de su amigo detective.

El día se va como de costumbre, Molly sólo quiera ir a casa, suspira al pensar en sus cómodas pantuflas y su bata color rosa, está apagando los focos cuando lo escucha.

- Siempre has contado-

No puede evitar sobresaltarse, ¿es tan grave lo que pasa con Sherlock?

- ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- A ti…-

¿Cómo negarse a eso?, Molly nunca podría, no si se trataba de Sherlock Holmes, así que aguantó las lágrimas lo mejor que pudo y sonrió.

- Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sherlock-

Sherlock también sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas ensayadas que Molly le conocía perfectamente.

- Escucha con atención, Molly, es muy importante que hagas exactamente lo que te diga…-

* * *

- ¿Eres Raz?-

El muchacho la miró durante unos segundos antes de responder.

- Tú debes ser Molly Hopper- dijo Raz – ven conmigo-

Prácticamente corrió tras del muchacho, Raz le lanzó una lata de pintura en aerosol.

- Sherlock me explicó todo, tenemos que pintar esto- siguió Raz, enseñándole a Molly un papel con signos que no entendió – yo haré la frase de arriba, tu comienza con la de abajo-

- ¿Qué?-

¿De verdad iba a hacer aquello?, ella jamás había hecho algo ilegal en su vida, se dio ánimos recordando que lo hacía por Sherlock y comenzó a pintar, se llenó los zapatos y las manos de pintura, Raz se estaba riendo de ella.

- Qué bárbara, te quedó horrible…- dijo el muchacho, sin dejar de reírse.

- Lo siento, no todos rayamos propiedades ajenas como hobby- respondió Molly, arrugando la nariz.

- Ah, no es un hobby, es un estilo de vida- se defendió el joven – mi parte ya está hecha-

- Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo Molly, sonriendo.

- Ahora debes esperar aquí- le explicó Raz – eso fue lo que dijo Sherlock en su mensaje, bueno, yo me voy-

- Adiós y gracias de nuevo-

Se sentó en el suelo, estaba en el techo de una bodega abandonada, ¿cómo alguien vería ese mensaje?, las instrucciones que le dio Sherlock eran sencillas: buscar a Raz y ayudarle en lo que pidiera, esperar por alguien y cuando ese alguien llegara tenía que seguirle la corriente porque, según Sherlock "es un tipo raro de métodos extraños pero siempre sabe qué hacer".

Miró a su alrededor, eran las malditas dos de la mañana y ahí estaba ella, sola en un lugar peligroso, con frío y muerta de miedo, se abrazó las piernas sin darse cuenta, ojalá no tuviera que esperar demasiado.

- Quien seas, más te vale venir de una vez- murmuró Molly, suspirando.

Entonces escuchó el sonido, nunca podría describirlo con exactitud, era un sonido único, se levantó de un salto por puro instinto y, ante sus ojos, una extraña cabina azul apareció.

- Oh por…-

Y alguien abrió la puerta de la cabina, era un hombre vistiendo una ridícula corbata de moño, sonrió al verla.

- ¡Molly Hooper!- exclamó el extraño – mucho, mucho gusto, soy el doctor-

- Hola…- respondió Molly - ¿Cómo es que…?-

- No hay tiempo, Sherlock nos necesita, ¡vamos!-

La empujó dentro de la cabina y, por todos los dioses, ¡era más grande por dentro!, ¿qué demonios era eso?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿en qué la había metido Sherlock?

- Sé que quieres preguntar- dijo el doctor, sonriendo.

- Bien… ¿quién eres?-

- El doctor-

- Ehmmm, supongo que esta es una nave espacial o algo así.

- Es mi TARDIS- dijo el doctor con tono orgulloso – y puede viajar en el tiempo-

- Ah-

- ¿Ah?-

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga?-

- No sé, podrías dudar de mi palabra y así yo haría algo impresionante y genial para comprobarte que la TARDIS sí puede viajar en el tiempo-

- La verdad me preocupa lo que pase con Sherlock- respondió Molly, suspirando.

- No debes preocuparte por eso, lo arreglaremos- le dijo el doctor, sonriendo – Molly Hooper, the girl who counted*, justo ahora eres una especie de heroína-

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-

- ¿Te parece poco salvarle la vida a Sherlock Holmes?, eres increíble, Molly, nunca lo dudes, y siempre vas a ser importante, siempre-

No supo por qué, pero las lágrimas le resbalaron por las mejillas, sonrió ampliamente al doctor.

- Vamos a ayudar a Sherlock-

- Claro que sí- dijo el doctor.

* * *

Al bajar de la TARDIS, Molly comprobó que estaban dentro de su laboratorio, soltó un pequeño grito de admiración y miró al doctor con una sonrisa.

- ¡De verdad estamos aquí!- exclamó Molly.

- Por supuesto- siguió el doctor – te dije que lo haríamos-

- Doctor- saludó Sherlock – cuánto tiempo-

- Algo así- contestó el doctor – Molly dice que me necesitas-

- Creo que voy a morir- dijo Sherlock, de nuevo afligido.

- Ah, ese tipo de cosas son mi especialidad, dime cuál es el problema y lo solucionaremos-

Molly bostezó, tenía mucho sueño y tantas cosas la habían agotado.

- Puedes ir dentro de la TARDIS y tomar una siesta- le propuso el doctor – anda, tiene muchas habitaciones-

Quería quedarse a escuchar todo el plan pero de verdad estaba muy cansada, además, no sabía exactamente por qué, confiaba en que el doctor podría resolverlo todo, así que entró en la tardis y se quedó dormida en la primera habitación que encontró.

* * *

La despertó el sonido de la TARDIS moviéndose, se levantó enseguida y corrió para encontrarse con el doctor, sonriendo y manejando todos esos controles que a ella le parecían de juguete.

- ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Molly.

- Nos movemos un poco, no te preocupes, Sherlock y yo lo planeamos todo, ¡sostente fuerte!-

Molly se aferró a la especie de baranda que rodeaba…bueno, lo que parecía el "motor" de la TARDIS, todo se detuvo de golpe, el doctor corrió a abrir la puerta y, como si fuera tal cosa, Sherlock cayó dentro de la nave, porque así fue, cayó en la maldita nave y Molly tuvo que detenerlo para que no terminara con algo roto.

- Rápido- dijo Sherlock, apartándose de Molly.

El doctor cubrió a Sherlock con algo que debía ser sangre falsa, luego el detective salió de la TARDIS sin más.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Molly.

- Fingir su muerte-

- ¿Qué?- exclamó la patóloga – pero se supone que lo salvarías, esto no es lo que dijeron ayer-

- Ayer te quedaste dormida- le recordó el doctor – créeme, lo hace por el bien de John y de todos sus amigos-

- Se supone que iba a salvarle la vida…-

- Y lo salvaste- le animó el doctor.

Pero no se sentía como si hubiera ayudado demasiado.

De nuevo la TARDIS se movió y esperaron lo que a Molly le pareció una eternidad, de pronto escucharon tocar, Molly corrió a abrirle a Sherlock Holmes, aún tenía los rizos cubiertos de sangre falsa, salieron a su encuentro.

- Todo salió perfecto- informó Sherlock, aunque no parecía muy feliz – Moriarty se suicidó-

Molly sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse mal, después de todo Jim la engañó y la utilizó para acercarse a Sherlock, sumando el hecho de que era un maldito psicópata, sin embargo no pudo evitar un par de lágrimas.

- ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?- preguntó el doctor.

- No, está bien, has hecho suficiente- respondió Sherlock – te contactaré si llego a necesitarte-

- Lo mismo digo- contetsó el doctor - ¿Molly?-

- Ah, sí, gracias doctor- dijo la Hooper, sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas – todo fue muy emocionante-

- Salvaste el día, Molly- dijo el doctor – eres una chica muy especial-

- Espero que nos veamos pronto- suspiró Molly.

- De hecho…- comenzó el doctor, abriendo la puerta de la TARDIS - ¿te apetece una aventura más?-

Molly miró atónita al doctor, ¿en verdad le estaba pidiendo que lo acompañara?, dirigió a Sherlock una mirada pidiendo respuestas pero el detective se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- Yo…no puedo, hay muchas cosas qué hacer aquí, tengo que ayudar a John y…a la señora Hudson y…-

- Siempre puedes volver mañana, Molly- le animó el doctor.

Sonrió al correr hacia la TARDIS, después de todo, ¿no estaba harta de su rutina?, una aventura no le haría mucho daño, ¿o sí?


End file.
